Of Tricksters and Martyrs Full
by Blackhollywood1488
Summary: Rae and Susan are sisters and happen to stumble upon a rather new type of creature.   This is the story that goes with the smut I posted earlier. I suck at summaries here ya go!  CastielXOC GabrielXOC
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural FTW!

Well since so many people read my Castiel and OC smut. I figured I could stick it all up here.

It is very lengthy and hasn't ended yet.

It is in Roleplay form, I have to figure out if I put it up like it was written or add a lot of filler to make it flow better.

Any preferences?

I will post as soon as I can!

I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural plot/actors, ect.

I do own Susan and Rae along with all the other added in characters or themes.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan sighed as she tried to interview the owner of the popular tourist attraction, the Broward County Mystery Spot. From what she could tell, there was absolutely nothing of interest about this place. It seemed like every other hoax that people came up with in order to scam people out of their hard earned cash.

Earlier that morning, she'd gotten a panicked call from Sam Winchester that she'd only heard half of. She'd heard something about the mystery spot and a few other muffled things that made her believe that something was wrong with Dean.

So she had headed here as quickly as possible with her older sister, Rae.

Their father had been a friend of Sam and Dean's father, John, and he had hunted with him on multiple occasions, so if Rae or Susan could lend those boys a hand, they usually did so as a kindness for their father.

Susan walked out of the building over to where Rae was waiting in the parking lot.

She climbed in the car and sighed.

"There's absolutely nothing of interest in there. I have no idea what's going on here. I just know that we should probably try and find Sam and Dean as soon as possible."

"I swear this better be important." Rae said resting her hands on the steering wheel.

Susan nodded.

"It's not like Sam to be that panicked. Something serious must be going on. We just need to figure out what."

"Can you believe that they had us come all the way up here and now they are nowhere to be seen?"

Rae put the car in reverse and backed up.

"Where do you think we should check first?"

She bit her lip and tried to think of something.

"I could try and call him. I don't think it would make much of a difference though. He's probably too busy."

She sighed and tapped her fingers on the dashboard.

"Maybe we could check some local motels? This town isn't that big, so we're bound to find them sooner or later."

Gabriel smirked when he noticed that two new puppets had walked into the little set he had created in this insignificant town that was barely important enough to be put on a map.

The fact that these two knew Sam and Dean interested him.

The fact that they were women interested him even more.

He took a bite out of the Snickers in his hand and tapped his chin with one finger.

Now all he had to do was think of a fun way to mess with them now.

Today was turning out to be just too much fun.

"Alright, motels it is." Rae put the car in drive and started off toward a motel they had just passed.

After checking out two of the motels in town they pulled up to the last one.

"Alright, they have to be here."

Rae got out of the car and adjusted her outfit as she looked up at the building.

Susan went up and asked the man at the front desk if he'd seen two men that matched the description she gave them.

He nodded and then gestured toward the room they were staying in.

She thanked him and then headed down the hallway to their room.

She knocked on the door and got no response.

When she tried the handle, she noticed that it was unlocked.

That was very unlike them. Especially if something was going on.

Susan slowly opened the door and entered, noticing that Sam and Dean's stuff was on the beds.

"Well. They obviously _were_here. The question is, where are they now?"

Rae lowered her gun as she stepped into the room after Susan.

"You know you really should be taking out your gun before you just wander into places."

Rae stuck her gun in the back of her pants and looked around.

"At least we know they are somewhere around here."

Rae flipped open her cellphone and attempted to call Dean again.

"Nothing." Rae said snapping the phone shut.

Gabriel grinned when he thought of a good way to mess with his two newest puppets.

He remained where he had been before and unwrapped another candy bar as he mentally manipulated the area around him.

The girls would have fun with this one.

Right now, Sam was having all sorts of fun on his seventy-second Tuesday in a row and his seventy-second time seeing his brother die.

Playing with humans was really a thrill when you had people as gullible as these.


End file.
